I Know, and I Do Not Care I Love You
by Kara-Anne.Laurel
Summary: The night Kara goes to break up with Adam after her kidnapping, he confronts her and challenges her to tell him the full truth. Will their romance remain? I'm sorry how short Chapter 2 is, but I forgot where my line of thought went. :) Feel free to keep writing the story in the reviews. I may come back to this story at one point, but not within the month. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

"Adam, I…" Kara began, tears streaming down her face. "Are you breaking up with me; 'cause we haven't even started dating yet." He asked. She hesitated. "I hate to say this; maybe the universe is sending us a message. Our first date got interrupted, and then I was kidnapped." He winces. "I know what you've been through, and I get it; but not everyone is going to leave you, not if you let them stick around." Kara shakes her head. "If I had been five minutes earlier or later at Noonan's that day, we wouldn't have even met; we wouldn't be here." He looks up, hurt. "Okay, so what I think is fate, you think is an accident." She sighs. "If I've learned anything from the past few weeks… If I don't have room in my life for a great guy like you, maybe I don't have room for anyone. I don't know if that makes you feel any better…" He exhales. "Not really. I thought this wasn't going to work because of my baggage, my issues, and I'd be the one to chicken out." Kara lets the tears begin to stream down her face. "I'm sorry." She swallows. "I know you are," he smiles a painful smile. "I'm going to go." Kara tries to leave. "No just hang here for a sec." He turns to leave. A few steps later, he turns. "Goodbye, Supergirl." He bits his lip. "Goodbye," she musters. "Wait, what?" she exclaims. "I know why you were taken. I know that you are Supergirl. It all adds up; you want to protect me." Kara looks at him. "How do you know?" He laughs, "On our first date, you left after we saw the accident on TV. Then, Supergirl shows up at the scene and battles her evil twin. You didn't call me back. Today, we went out and you were kidnapped. There were no other reported Bizarro kidnappings. You returned unharmed and word on the street is a fight between Supergirl and Bizarro went down outside of the city." Kara laughs to try to debunk his theory. "That's just a coincidence." He shakes his head. "You have never been with me during a Supergirl rescue." He looks up. "Your phone didn't beep or anything; your grandmother didn't fall." Kara sighs. "I'm afraid you are wrong." He smiles. "Then prove it. Kara, I'm right. I won't even tell anyone. I love you." Adam kisses her tear-soaked cheek and runs to the balcony. "I'll even put my life on the line to keep you." He turns towards the city. "Adam, don't. You'll get hurt." Kara looks up at him as he turns to face her. "No I won't, you'll save me." He pushes himself off the balcony ledge towards the busy road below. "No!" Kara screams before changing and flying to catch him.

Pulling her arms around Adam, Supergirl sighed. "You are so difficult." He smiled. "Now, I was right. Do I get a kiss?" Supergirl blushed. "Not from Supergirl; Kara, she'd love to." Carrying Adam bridal-style to the balcony, Supergirl set him down and hugged him. "I knew you were extraordinary; even just as Kara." He smiled. "Now, what was that about a kiss?" She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by Cat returning to her office. "Adam!" She yelled. "Yes, Mother?" He smiled innocently, stepping inside the building. "I just saw Supergirl chasing you down the side of my building and when she came back up, she had you in her arms." He laughed. "I was just proving to Kara that Supergirl saves everyone," Kara beamed from ear to ear from where she hid on the balcony. "And was this before or after she dumped you?" Cat's eyes twinkled. Kara's blood began to boil. "She didn't." Adam protested. "Yes, she did. You loved her so you threw yourself off the balcony. Then Supergirl saved you and you were completely over Kara." Kara's blood boiled at temperatures humans couldn't survive at. She had had enough. "For your information, Miss Grant, I did dump him, but now we are back together. I guess love really does heal wounds, but you wouldn't know because you don't let anyone get close enough to know; Because you are mean, why are you so mean?" She screamed, her eyes glowing. "Funny, Supergirl, you sound just like my assistant, Kara, who was also dating Adam." Adam put his hand on Supergirl's shoulder. "I had best be leaving," Supergirl stated before flying off the balcony.

"Care to explain, Mr. Foster?" Cat asked, testing him. "Ms. Grant, may I have a job here?" Cat nodded, shocked and startled. "Yeah, sure, how about the copying department, downstairs?" Smiling, Adam accepted."Thank-you, Mom," Adam exhaled before walking to the elevator. He knew where to get Supergirl's attention.

"Kara, Kara?" He asked walking out on the roof. Sitting on the helicopter pad, he exhaled. "I don't need super hearing to know you are crying behind that crate." He smiled as a teary-eyed Kara stood up. "You look beautiful," He remarked. A laugh escaped Kara. "Ms. Grant had already guessed who I was and I convinced her I was certainly not who she thought I was. I just gave her more clues as to my identity." He walked to hug the shaking Kara. "I can convince her otherwise. Besides, even if she knew, she wouldn't tell. One expose on Kara Danvers doesn't beat a hundred rescue stories by Supergirl. She'd keep your secret." Kara wiped her tears and stood next to him. "You said you loved me as both Supergirl and Kara, right?" She asked. "I love all of you." He hugged her. "Thank-you, I've been waiting for this for so long. Um, would you like to go to Noonan's for a drink?" The blonde asked, swiping a tear from her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, did your parents really die in a fire?" Adam asked, after a sip of wine. Kara nodded. "The planet exploded, so yes." Kara almost smiled. "Kara, I'm so sorry, I know..." He started. "No, I'm sorry, but no one knows. Everyone I had ever met died in that same 'fire.'" Not knowing what to say, Adam reached for her hand. "I'll never leave you, if I can help it." Kara smiled a genuine smile.


End file.
